1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to clamping mechanisms, and particularly, to a clamping mechanism having a detachable positioning member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clamping mechanism is used for fixedly holding a workpiece in a machining process. The clamping mechanism includes a support plate, a fastening member, and a driving member. The support plate has a plurality of positioning pins, and the workpiece defines a plurality of positioning holes for receiving the positioning pins. In the machining process, the workpiece is positioned on the support plate, with the positioning pins engaging in the positioning holes of the workpiece. The fastening member is driven to move by the driving member, such that the workpiece is clamped between the fastening member and the support plate. However, the positioning pins cannot be fittingly engaged in the positioning holes by virtue of the machining precision of the positioning pins alone. As a result, the positioning pins easily scratches the workpiece during assembling of the workpiece to the support plate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.